Cruzando el charco
by Lady Proud
Summary: Hermione vive en California pero una noticia le hace volver a Londres y enfrentarse a su pasado. Estando allí recibe una llamada que le advierte que esta en peligro su vida.
1. Chapter 1

- Dra. Granger, me duele muchísimo el estómago. Se lo prometo, aún no estoy bien para irme. Hágame un TAC, un escáner, algo…

La chica rió divertida.

- Sr. Miws ya sé que le encantaría quedarse más tiempo en el hospital y a la enfermera Rose también le gustaría, pero le hemos hecho miles de pruebas. Ya no tenemos excusas para mantenerlo en observación.

- Cómo que no? – el hombre se levantó de la cama y se puso de rodillas frente a ella-Hermione por favor sabes que no puedo irme. Esto es serio. No me hagas volver con mi mujer.

- Sabes que hace más de dos semanas que ocupas una camilla sin ningún motivo. Hay más pacientes que las necesitan.

- Herms te lo suplico… déjame estar un día más con ella. Sólo uno.

- Llevas dos semanas y media aquí y aún no sabe ni que la quieres. Bob, te juro que no puedo ya me han llamado la atención. Tienes que irte. La Dra. Williams se pasará cuando lo tengas todo listo para darte el alta. Lo siento.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y los ojos de él la observaban completamente decepcionados y abatidos. El corazón de ella dio un vuelco al recordar una mirada que, años atrás, le dirigió otro joven muy parecida a esa. Apartó la vista de aquel hombre, de unos cuarenta y cinco años, y salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo de la planta sin apenas fijarse por donde pisaba y sin poder quitarse aquella mirada de la cabeza. Sus pies andaban hacía al baño mientras su cerebro viajaba a tiempos pasados, algunos buenos, otros malos, pero que se mezclaron en su mente hasta el punto de marearla.

Grandes momentos, los mejores de su vida, jardines, calor, familia… pero también pena, muerte, lluvia y mucha amargura y, de repente, dolor y frío. El suelo helado y un enorme dolor en el trasero le devolvieron a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con las blancas paredes del hospital y con Draco que la miraba muy preocupado.

- Hermione estás bien?!- le cogió la cabeza y la levantó- Herms contesta! Estás bien?

Un montón de gente se había congregado y la rodeaban. Hizo un gesto a su amigo para decirle que estaba bien y él, aliviado, la ayudó a levantarse.

- Dios Hermione, podrías mirar por dónde vas? – preguntó el chico minutos después mientras caminaban hacía su consulta.

- Estaba un poco distraída.

- No si ya, menuda hostia te has metido- el rubio se tapó la boca y empezó a troncharse.

- Eh, no te rías!- dijo Hermione, y acto seguido, lo empujó contra la pared.

- Vale, vale, pero ha sido muy bueno. El pobre Sr. Porth estaba tan tranquilo haciendo fotocopias, cuando una loca, más en Marte que en la Tierra, se desploma contra la máquina.

Hermione olvidó todo lo que la había estado atormentando y empezó a reír como reía cuando estaba con el chico.

El "pobre" Sr. Porth era un compañero de planta que tenía unos quinientos años y que se pasaba el día molestando y regañando a los médicos. Era insoportable y tenía la gran afición de humillar a todo el mundo. Draco le había puesto millones de motes como Sr. Poop o Sr. Prick. Eran legendarias todas sus putadas pero la verdad es que era uno de los mejores médicos que había conocido.

Una de las personas a las que más incordiaba era a Draco. El chico Malfoy era el único que le plantaba cara, pero también era el que más recibía.

- Vamos a tomar un café?

- Vale, se lo decimos a Pansy?- preguntó Draco.

- Claro, pero si en algún momento sobro me lo dices…

- Pero de qué hablas? – dijo Draco muy avergonzado.

- Draco…para ya de negarlo, te conozco mejor a ti que a mi.

- Estás muy equivocada.

De eso nada. Estaba pillado, muy pillado. Hacía dos años que se conocían, los tres trabajaban en la misma planta, a la misma hora, y los tres eran cirujanos muy respetados y conocidos en el mundo. Y desde el primer día tenían una amistad irrompible. Bueno, estaba claro que entre Pansy y Draco había algo más que amistad pero nunca había pasado nada. Pansy tenía novio. Un chico bastante majo pero que no le dedicaba todo el tiempo que ella merecía. Los tres eran un apoyo mutuo. Se ayudaban en todo y se complementaban en todo. Todo muy bonito.

En realidad si no fuese por ellos Hermione estaría muy sola en California. Bueno, en California y en su vida en general.

Encontraron a Pansy en el quirófano y los tres fueron a la cafetería a por un almuerzo-comida. La comida del hospital era bastante deficiente y muy cara pero llevaban tanto tiempo allí que el cuerpo estaba acostumbrado. Las mesas siempre estaban llenas de gente, familiares o amigos de pacientes, así que cogían una bandeja y comían en las escaleras de fuera.

- Le han dado el alta a Bob Miws?- preguntó Pansy.

- Sí, me da pena pero en realidad lleva más de dos semanas tomándome el pelo.

- Es que eres demasiado buena.- dijo Draco.

- Y que lo digas.

- Pero ha hablado con Rose?

- No, cuando le he dejado aún no había hecho nada.

- Pues menos mal que se lo he dicho a Rose porque…- dejó caer Pansy.

- Qué has hecho que? –gritó Hermione.

- Nada, sólo le he contado que Bob estaba coladito. En realidad le he hecho un favor al pobre, se le veía tan mal…

- Y qué ha dicho?

- Pues que era un hombre muy guapo y que ella también se estaba enamorando.

- En serio?!

- Sí, claro, y también me dijo que cada vez que le ponía el gotero le entraban unas ganas irrefrenables de desnudarse y fallárselo salvajemente en la sala de radiografías y que no lo había hecho aún porque tenía miedo de romperlo. –Pansy empezó a reír y Draco se le unió a los poco segundos.

- No tiene gracia.

- Vamos Hermione, en serio te lo has creído? Si tiene veinte años menos que él!

- Bueno un día la vi y parecía que correspondía.

- Esa parece que corresponda a todos. –dijo Draco.

Empezaron a reír más y más, y como todos los días, la hora de descanso se les hacía demasiado corta.

Hermione regresó a la habitación de el Sr. Miws y ya no estaba. Había otra paciente, una mujer mayor que dormía. Cogió una nota que le había dejado el Sr. Miws dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho y deseándole suerte en la vida, y después salió. Fuera de la sala se encontró con cuatro hombres trajeados de negro con corbata negra, y zapatos negros. Estaban de pie, apoyados contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta de la habitación. Hermione les miró extrañada. Uno de los hombres se percató de su presencia y su escrutinio. Hermione actuó rápido. Se dirigió al chico y tuvo que preguntarle algo.

- Disculpe, están con la señora?

- Sí, hay algún problema?

- No sólo era porque si no, debía pedirles que se marchasen.

El hombre se puso muy serio, la miró despectivamente y se fue a hablar con uno de los otros tres hombres de negro. Estaba sorprendida, aquel tipo la había asustado. Estuvo unos minutos pensando en el tema, y al final la curiosidad pudo con ella. Entró a la habitación 389 y cogió la carpeta que había en la cama de la mujer. Era una carpeta que tenían todos los pacientes y donde ponía todo lo que les había pasado, las alergias, el estado, etc.

La anciana tenía 67 años, tenía el VIH desde hacía nueve y un linfoma primario que afectaba al sistema nervioso. No sería muy grave si no fuese por la debilidad de sus defensas. Suponía dos semanas como mucho de vida. También ponía que había sufrido una crisis epiléptica y que no se sabía la causa. Por eso estaba allí. Y casi al final decía que, hasta el momento, ningún doctor había querido hacerse cargo de ella. No supo porqué, pero le emocionaba y le intrigaba toda aquella gente vestida de traje. Así que, sacó un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y apuntó su nombre en el folio.

La planta en la que trabajaba, tenía una gran fama en todo el mundo debido a la gente tan célebre que había. Se encargaban de tratar los trastornos del sistema nervioso y del cerebro. Cada galeno era más ambicioso que el anterior, lo que más importaba era coger al mejor paciente para que su fama se extendiese. Así que a nadie le molestó que Hermione se ocupara de aquella vieja a la que no conocían ni sus propios hijos.

Al acabar el día, su gato le esperaba en casa como todos los días, fiel y hambriento, dispuesto a pasar toda la noche siendo acariciado. Una rutina que se repetía muchas noches y en las que la chica solo podía maldecir su suerte por no tener nadie a su lado con quien compartir su soledad.

* * *

Buenas! A ver primero que nada se que este capítulo es un poco mierda, no pasa nada interesante, pero pasará! En serio estoy muy ilusionada con este fic y bueno espero que os guste.

La verdad es que este capítulo es un poco para situarnos. La acción y el argumento en el siguiente.

Bueno como veis Hermione vive en California, y tiene ahí a sus amiguitos. No se si os gusta Pansy pero la verdad no sabía a quien poner y no me cae mal. En este capítulo quería mostrar básicamente que Hermione esta muy solita. Y sabed que este no es una historia solo de amor tiene mucha acción, es como un Thriller.

También deciros que es el segunda historia que escribo (bueno que empiezo) y bueno no se si puedo decir que controle la escritura, pero puedo decir que me manejo mejor con la web. xd

Y por último, me gustaría y me emocionaría mucho que dejaseis algún review. Estaría bien la verdad.

_"El que lee mucho y anda mucho, va mucho y sabe mucho". Miguel de Cervantes._

PD: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling


	2. Chapter 2

El ruido del repiquetear de las gotas la despertó. Otra vez se había quedado durmiendo en el sofá con Crookshanks en sus piernas. El gato, que ya llevaba horas despierto, miraba la lluvia por la ventana. Ella también se asomó y desde su sexto piso la calle se veía casi inundada. Caía un buen aguacero, era poca la gente que se atrevía a salir a la calle tan temprano.

Apagó la tele y fue a su habitación. Eran las cinco y aún faltaba hora y media para tener que irse a trabajar. Se dejo caer sobre su cama e intentó dormirse. Pero intento fallido. Empezó a dar vueltas, a ponerse del lado derecho, del lado izquierdo, pero nada. A los veinte minutos se rindió y abrió los ojos exasperada. Se quedó mirando la pared y de repente le vinieron a la cabeza Draco y Pansy. Muchas veces se los imaginaba juntos y aunque al principio le parecía muy raro, era cierto que hacían buena pareja. Pero aunque le gustaría muchísimo verlos juntos, no hacía nada para que ocurriera; eran lo único que tenia en el mundo y le aterrorizaba la idea de que la excluyesen si empezaban a salir. Sería normal, las parejas hacen cosas juntas y eso y necesitan intimidad, ella no sería más que un obstáculo en su relación. Además, estaba el hecho de que si aquello no salía bien, los tres no volverían a tener la misma relación que antes. Se imaginaba a un orgulloso Draco enfadado, sin dar su brazo a torcer por una estupidez y, a su amiga queriendo tener siempre la razón. Su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada, repentinamente la cara de Pansy cambió por la suya y la de Draco por la de un joven pelirrojo. Y la discusión empezó a tener forma y voz propia. Ron gritaba y ella gritaba más, Ron se enfurecía y ella se enfurecía más. Palabras que nunca olvidaría retumbaban en su cabeza y acusaciones que nunca se perdonaría hicieron que pequeñas lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

Abrió los ojos, estaba decidida a no volver a caer. A no volver a derrumbarse por algo que había pasado hacía ya más de dos años.

Se levantó de la cama y aunque eran las seis menos cuarto se empezó a vestir para ir a trabajar. Se puso muy discreta con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta gris, se hizo un café y salió de casa.

Llegó al hospital casi una hora antes de normal pero aquello nunca estaba vacío. La Dr. Abbot le interceptó por el pasillo.

- Hermione vienes muy pronto, no?

- Sí, no podía dormir con la lluvia.

- Da miedo la qué está cayendo, eh?

- La verdad es que sí, menos mal que no durará mucho.

- Bueno eso es lo que dicen los meteorólogos, no te fíes mucho.-sonrió –Por cierto, te buscan en la 389. Es el hijo de la vieja, llegó ayer, poco después de que te fueras.

- Gracias Hannah.

- Oye, Hermione, quién es esa gente que está esperando en el pasillo?

- En la 389? –la mujer asintió –No tengo ni idea, espero que su hijo me lo aclare.

- Vale, cuando lo sepas nos lo cuentas que estamos todos los nocturnos intrigados.-Hermione rió, nocturnos era como les llamaban los que trabajaban por la mañana a los que lo hacían por la noche, pero ignoraba que lo supiesen.

- Quieres acompañarme?- preguntó.

- Claro.

Después de dejar el paraguas, la chaqueta empapada y el bolso en el despacho, se encaminaron hacia la habitación. Al llegar vieron a los mismos hombres que había el día anterior pero esta vez eran tres. Hermione sacudió la cabeza a modo de saludo pero no obtuvo ni un gesto, solo una mirada de uno de ellos que estaba claramente cansado, seguramente a causa de no dormir en toda la noche.

Haciendo caso omiso de su indiferencia entró al cuarto. Era una habitación individual con la cama, un pequeño armario, una tele y una silla para un acompañante. En la silla, ya muy vieja y desgastada pero que no podían cambiar por falta de fondos, había un muchacho. Era castaño y tenía los ojos pardos y no llegaba a los treinta. Dirigió su mirada a las dos doctoras y se levantó. Estaba hecho polvo, pero no le extrañaba, en aquel sillón era imposible relajarse. Cuando las vio entrar bufó aliviado e irritado, llevaba toda la noche para que le dijeran que le pasaba a su madre y todo habían sido evasivas.

- Buenos días soy la Dr. Gran…- empezó.

- Ya era hora llevo aquí desde las diez.

- Lo sentimos mucho pero los médicos han estado haciendo pruebas toda la noche y aún no han hallado la naturaleza del ataque que ha sufrido su madre.-soltó palabra a palabra el discurso solían decir en situaciones difíciles como esa.

- Sí, eso está muy bien pero qué le pasa a mi madre y quiénes son esos tipos de ahí fuera?

- Espere, no les conoce?

- No, no les había visto en mi vida.-miró a su madre y después miró a Hermione, preocupado- Por qué? Quiénes son?

- No lo sabemos, creíamos que nos lo diría usted.

- Bueno pero qué clase de hospital es este? No les han preguntado ni quiénes son ni qué le ha pasado a mi madre?-preguntó.

Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa, aquel chico tenía razón, solo les había preguntado si estaban con la anciana, supuso que ya les habrían dicho que le había pasado en urgencias.

- Señor, cálmese, la señora llegó al hospital víctima de una crisis epiléptica grave y estamos intentando saber qué le pasó.-intervino Hannah- pero si no se sere…

- Mire no me calmo, a mi madre le quedaban pocos días de vida, y estaba en casa con su familia, porque nos dijeron que no había ninguna esperanza. Y de repente hoy me llaman del hospital y me dicen que la han traído aquí pero no se ni quién la ha traído ni por qué.

- Está bien, vamos a aclarar esto. – Hermione abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo y se dirigió a los tres hombres- disculpen, soy la Dr. Granger, ayer les pregunté si estaban con la mujer que hay en esa habitación- señaló hacia el lugar dónde estaba la 389- y ustedes me contestaron que sí, bueno, quiénes son, y de qué conocen a la señora exactamente?

El chico, hijo de la paciente, se colocó a su lado y esperó una contestación. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a decir nada. Hasta que unos segundos después, exasperantes para Hermione, el del medio respondió:

- Disculpen tengo que hacer una llamada.-se levantó y se apartó unos metros.

- No, nada de llamadas, o me contestan a la pregunta que les he hecho o tendré que llamar a la policía.

Pero nadie le hizo caso, su autoridad en esos momentos estaba bajo cero. De repente los otros dos hombres, se levantaron, dirigieron una mirada a la habitación, y se fueron. Hermione estaba muy sorprendida, qué coño estaba pasando ahí? Esperó educadamente a que el otro individuo, no tan educado, colgara el teléfono para poder interrogarle.

- Siento muchísimo todo esto. –le dijo al hijo de la anciana- pero tranquilo que lo vamos a solucionar.

El chico asintió y segundos después el hombre de negro colgó el teléfono. Hermione no perdió ni un segundo, se acercó a él y empezó a hacerle preguntas.

- A ver, señor, estoy siendo muy paciente con ustedes pero…

- Señorita ha habido un error- dijo el hombre con traje negro- este hombre- señaló al hijo de la mujer- no es hijo de la señora Finnigan.

Finnigan era el apellido de la anciana que estaba causando todo aquel conflicto.

- Cómo que no?!- gritó el otro chico- Mire- dijo perdiendo el aguante- cómo no me diga quién es y qué coño hace aquí, le juro que le reviento la cara.

- Eh, eh, eh... – Hermione y Hannah se pusieron en medio de los dos chicos, pero el hombre de negro ni siquiera se inmutó, parecía muy seguro y mucho más letal en una pelea que su rival.

- Cálmense, o les tendré que pedir que salgan del hospital. Hay pacientes descansando.- dijo Hannah.

- Al único que deberían pedir que se fuese es a este chico- respondió el hombre de negro- Yo soy Seamus Finnigan, el hijo de la mujer que está en esa habitación.

- Qué?! Pero qué me esta contando?- el chico castaño parecía muy sorprendido- Estoy flipando! Yo soy Seamus Finnigan!

La que de verdad estaba flipando era Hermione. Otros médicos se habían acercado a ver lo que pasaba con tanto ruido y ayudaban a las dos chicas a separar a aquellos Seamus Finnigan.

- Alguien me puede aclarar lo qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Hannah.

Los dos empezaron a hablar a la vez y aquello parecía un mercadito de pueblo en hora punta de clientes.

- Vale a ver, uno por uno por favor!- gritó Hannah que parecía haberse hecho con el mando de la situación.

Y volvieron a hablar los dos a la vez. El hombre de negro que al principio no decía ni una palabra y parecía educado y calmado, abandonó esa faceta y empezó a gritar más que nadie. Hermione no sabía que hacer, y aunque estaba en una de las situaciones más raras de su vida, en ese momento le vino la imagen de Ron a la cabeza. Se empanó un poco y empezó a pensar en él. Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, qué día haría en Londres, la echaría de menos?

- Cállense ya!- se hartó Hannah.- Ya está bien, fuera de aquí! Ustedes dos, fuera del hospital!

Hermione estaba decidida a saber lo que estaba pasando, así que salió acompañada de Hannah fuera del hospital para resolver la pelea. Muchos compañeros demasiados curiosos se empeñaron en ir con ellas para enterarse de cómo acababa aquello, pero Hannah les dijo que no y aceptaron ante la promesa de que después ella personalmente lo contaría todo.

Llegaron a una esquina por la que no pasaba mucha gente y Hermione dijo:

- Si nos cuentan lo que está pasando, tranquilamente, después podremos volver.- señaló al hombre de negro- Primero usted, quién es?

- Soy Seamus Finnigan.

- Es mentira! Yo soy Seamus Finnigan!- gritó el muchacho castaño.

- Está bien empecemos por otra cosa, trajo usted a la señora Finnigan al hospital?

- Sí.

Casualmente pasó una mujer por aquella calle, casi siempre vacía. Iba mirando su teléfono móvil y se chocó contra el hombre del traje negro. A la chica se le cayó el móvil al suelo y ella y el hombre de negro se agacharon para recogerlo. Disimuladamente la mujer le entregó una cartera al hombre y este, sin que nadie le viese, se la metió en la chaqueta. Fue muy rápido y nadie notó nada extraño. Los dos se levantaron a la vez y la mujer pidió disculpas por aquel golpe. También le dio las gracias por ayudarla a recoger el móvil y se marchó.

Hermione esperó a que aquella mujer no les pudiese oír y continuó con sus preguntas.

- Por qué la llevó al hospital?- volvían al juego de antes. Hermione se lo tenía que sacar todo con cucharita.

- Pues porque se desmayó! Estaba con ella en casa y empezó a tener convulsiones.- explicó el supuesto Seamus.

El otro Seamus iba a contestar pero Hermione se adelantó.

- Y conocía a este chico de algo?

- No, doctora no le había visto en mi vida.

- Y entonces, usted ve a alguien entrar en la habitación en la que está su madre ingresada y pasar la noche allí, y no le dice nada?

El hombre cambió de expresión, volvió a la de misterioso y callado.

- Lo pensé pero creía que era un médico.

- Los médicos llevamos una bata y no pasamos las noches con nuestros pacientes.

Su mirada de odio había llegado a un punto que daba miedo.

- Mire ya está bien, ya me he cansado, soy Seamus Finnigan y si esto es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.- se sacó de la chaqueta una cartera negra de piel, la abrió y sacó varias tarjetas.- Mire aquí tiene mi ID y mis tarjetas de crédito.

Hermione las cogió y en todas ponía el nombre de Seamus Finnigan. En el ID figuraba su edad. Aquel hombre tenía 25 años? Era imposible. Como mínimo le echaba 35.

- Tiene 25 años? –preguntó Hermione.

- Sí.

Era bastante inverosímil. Aquel hombre sólo era dos años mayor que ella. Las gafas de sol lo disimulaban bastante bien pero la chica estaba segura de que ese hombre tenía arrugas en el contorno de los ojos. No se creía ni una palabra, aquel hombre no era Seamus Finnigan.

- Doctora en serio se cree todo esto?- preguntó el otro Seamus.

- Tienes documentación que pruebe que eres Seamus?

- Si claro, pero me lo he dejado todo en el habitación.

- Está bien pues volvamos. -sugirió Hannah.

Volvieron al hospital y subieron a la planta 6. Llegaron a la 389 y abrieron la puerta. La mujer seguía durmiendo ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El día había mejorado mucho desde que Hermione llegó. El sol había salido tímidamente acabando con el diluvio que estaba cayendo.

El chico castaño entró corriendo a la habitación y le dio un beso en la frente a la Sra. Finnigan. Un poco sobreactuado, pensó Hermione. El otro hombre que lo observaba todo desde la puerta soltó un bufido, que hubiese soltado Hermione si no fuese porque estaba trabajando. Después el muchacho cogió una mochila verde que había en el sillón y la abrió. Dentro habían mantas y ropa para dos o tres días. Empezó a sacar todas las cosas hasta que esta estuvo vacía. Y después empezó a buscar como un loco entre las mantas a ver si había una cartera o algo. Pero ni rastro. El chico dirigió un rápida mirada a Hermione y esta vio que estaba profundamente asustado.

- No está mi cartera. Estaba seguro de que me la había traído.- volvió a remover todas sus cosas- Nunca salgo a la calle sin ella.

Hermione y Hannah se unieron a la búsqueda por todo el cuarto pero encontraron nada.

- Pueden preguntar si alguien ha entrado aquí?- dijo el chico a Hermione y a Hannah.

- Sí, pero lo más seguro es que te la hayas dejado en casa.

Salieron del cuarto y preguntaron a todos los médicos y enfermeros si alguno había visto entrar a alguien a la 389. Pero nadie sabía nada. Se encontraron a Draco por el pasillo y le preguntaron si había visto entrar alguien, y él, preocupado, contestó que creía que no.

- Estará en tu casa. Ves a buscarla, nosotras nos encargamos de tu madre.

- Doctora, le juro por quién quiera que yo soy Seamus Finnigan y que esa mujer es mi madre.

- Si yo le creo, de verdad, pero compréndame, esto es muy raro y el otro hombre me ha enseñado la documentación y debo pedírsela a usted.

- Está bien, la entiendo pero como esto no se solucione, llamaré a la policía.

- Me parece bien. Por cierto, conoce a alguien que pueda confirmar que es Seamus?

- No, me acabo de mudar con a California y no conozco a nadie.

- Pero, y de su país anterior? No tiene familia ni nada?

- No, familia no tengo, y si tengo no les conozco, y no creo que ellos me conozcan a mi. Y amigos tampoco, los del instituto, pero han pasado más de diez años y no creo que me reconozcan.

- Me está diciendo qué no tiene ni una persona que sepa de su existencia?

- Sé que parece raro pero soy físico teórico, me pasado los últimos diez años de mi vida en Washington estudiando las leyes de la gravedad y los agujeros negros del espacio. Tengo el Premio Japón de ciencia y el premio Canciller de la Ciencia.

- Diez años usted solo? Sin nadie?- el joven asintió.

Pues sí, era muy raro, casi más que un chico de 25 años tuviese arrugas. Hermione le miró con cara de incredulidad absoluta, pero el muchacho no le prestó atención, hizo un gestó de despedida y se fue hacia el ascensor.

- Hermione esto es una cámara oculta o qué? Es lo más raro que he visto nunca.

- No sé Hannah, sé lo mismo que tú.

- Bueno Hermione, me quedaría encantada pero mi turno hace horas que se ha acabado y estoy que me caigo del sueño.

- Vale Hannah muchas gracias por todo.

- Si necesitas algo llámame. Y mañana mismo me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado.

- Oye una cosa Hannah no cuentes a nadie lo que ha pasado. Por favor.

La chica asintió y se despidió. Ella se quedó donde estaba muy aturdida y sin acabar de entender muy bien lo que había pasado.

- Hermione! Estás aquí o voy a Venus a buscarte?

La chica se giró y vio a sus dos amigos que reían. Pero al verle la cara pararon de inmediato.

- Herms, qué ha pasado? Estás bien?- prenguntó Pansy.

- Sí, sí, estoy bien pero no os vais a creer lo que me ha pasado.

- Blaise nos ha contado que dos hombres han empezado a gritar y a pelearse y que Hannah les ha echado.

Hermione les contó todo lo que había pasado con pelos y señales. Y los dos chicos se quedaron tan sorprendidos como ella.

- Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Draco.

- No tengo ni idea pero no me fío ni un pelo de ninguno de los dos. Pero es que el hombre de negro me da miedo.

Draco rió.

- En serio Draco me da miedo, si vieses como me mira.

- Vamos Herms, ese hombre es inofensivo. Yo me preocuparía más por el otro.

- Por qué?

- Pues no sé, todo ese rollo de que no conoce a nadie, es imposible. Y además que no me da buena espina. No sé cómo explicarlo.

- Bueno, yo de momento me voy a ver a la vieja que aún no le he hecho ninguna prueba ni nada y es mi paciente.

- Y después si llega el chico con la documentación, qué harás?- preguntó Pansy.

- Seguramente llame a la policía.

Los dos asintieron. Y cada uno volvió a su trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la 389, el hombre de negro seguía fuera de la habitación. Estaba hablando por teléfono e ignoró a Hermione cuando entró al cuarto.

Seamus caminaba tan rápido como podía por la calle Richmond. Quería haber cogido un taxi pero no vio ninguno al salir del hospital y caminar le vendría bien para aclarar sus ideas. No podía creer nada de lo que pasaba, probó a pellizcarse para ver si todo era un sueño pero no, aquello estaba pasando de verdad. Quién coño era ese hombre de negro y qué quería de su madre?

Cuando solo faltaban dos manzanas para llegar a su casa empezó a correr y a esquivar a gente. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa coger la cartera, y volver pitando al hospital.

La avenida de al lado de su casa siempre estaba muy transitada y había que tener cuidado para no ser atropellado. Cuando llegó Seamus frenó en seco, comprobó que no pasaba ningún coche y cruzó. Pero un moderno y caro coche negro apareció de repente con las luces delanteras encendidas y cegó al chico. El pobre paró en medio de la carretera y el coche fue cogiendo velocidad. Cuando impactó contra el muchacho iba a más de 60 kilómetros por hora.

* * *

Hola! Espero que os guste el capítulo. Acepto que no es muy bueno pero los próximos serán más largos y mejores. Bueno mejores no sé, pero más largos sí.

He tardado más de lo que pensaba en escribir el capítulo, pero es que no contaba con que segundo de bachiller fuese tan superultramega difícil. Bueno intentaré organizarme mejor.

Ah! Y otra cosa soy Española y no tengo ni idea de la documentación que hay en Estados Unidos. Aquí está el DNI, pero allí no sé que se utiliza. Lo busqué en Internet y me salió lo del ID( no sé ni lo que significan las siglas) así que supuse que sería el equivalente del DNI en España, pero si no es ya sabéis lo que quería decir.

Bueno hasta la próxima.

_-Todo el mundo me dice que tengo que hacer ejercicio. Que es bueno para mi salud. Pero nunca he escuchado a nadie que le diga a un deportista; tienes que leer. José Saramago. _


End file.
